Firsts
by AngelKayohisura
Summary: Shopping with Blair never yielded good results.  Until today.


**This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be kindly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, nor the characters from it. I also don't make any money from writing this.**

The door flew open as Maka stormed into the apartment. Soul followed more lazily behind her.

Maka kicked off her shoes and stomped down the hall to her room. That door slammed shut behind her.

Soul sighed. This was so uncool. Weren't girls supposed to be all happy and whatever after shopping? Since he had been forced to come just so he could carry bags, he should be the one in a foul mood. Not Maka. Soul grimaced as she shut the door.

'Well, maybe she does have a reason to feel that way,' Soul thought a little sheepishly. It was, after all, probably his fault…

Maka pulled off her gloves and trench coat and threw them on the ground. For once, she didn't care about putting them away neatly for she was far too angry.

Not only had she wanted to stay home today and relax, of all the things that she could have been forced to do instead, it **had** to be shopping with _Blair_. Oh, Blair was all right in her little kitty form, but Blair while shopping was torture.

She had been forced to try on all sorts of ridiculous outfits—_ugh, not that those scraps of clothing could even be called __**outfits**_, she thought—as well as to help Blair get dressed in all sorts of shameful wear. It was bad enough to be shopping with the cat all day, but to also have to stare at her bouncy chest and curvaceous body at close proximity? It had tried Maka's short patience as all that she physically did not have had flounced around in front of her. And to top it all off, at every new outfit, Soul's nose had gushed like a fountain.

Maka's eyebrow twitched as she remembered every time Blair had pushed Soul's face into her chest, every time he had ended up sprawled on the floor twitching in sexual desire, and every time she had had to Maka Chop him back into sensibility.

She sighed as she stored her one purchase—a cute, new skirt—into her closet. Soul had never bled at the sight of her in any of the outfits she had tried on—even though she had staunchly refused to go out in front of him in the lingerie and slutty clothing. Furthermore, when Blair's coworkers had suddenly appeared, Soul had turned into an absolute pervert for them, too, as they modeled their new "work clothes"!

Resolutely, Maka decided to put the day behind her. She had scored an awesome new skirt, and after dinner she would curl up with a new book.

Maka stomped—only to let Soul know he wasn't back onto her nice list yet—back out to the kitchen and began to cook. She almost wanted to make nothing to eat for Soul, but fair was fair. They always cooked enough for the both of them, and it was her turn to cook tonight.

Maka clanged and rattled around in the kitchen, determined to not let Soul watch the television in peace. Dinner, though, was suffering from her annoyance.

Soul gave up on watching cartoons. It wasn't any fun with Maka causing a commotion in the kitchen. Instead, he chose to watch her from the doorway, unbeknownst to her.

Maka let out a small yelp as she burned her finger in the hot pan. Her frustration made her clumsy tonight.

Soul made a face. She couldn't even make dinner.

He grabbed a piece of ice from the freezer and came up behind her.

Maka whipped around at the noise, ready to tell him to get out of her kitchen, when he caught her finger.

"You need to put ice on it," Soul dryly stated.

She tried to snatch her finger back, too upset with him to be rational—because yes, her finger stung where it had touched the burning hot oil, and yes, ice would make it feel so, so much better—but she didn't care.

"Stop telling me what to do, Soul!" she snapped.

"Who is telling you what to do?" Soul demanded. "I'm just looking out for my meister!"

"Well I don't want to put any ice on it," Maka childishly responded, unsuccessfully trying to yank her hand back. Instead, she only managed to pull Soul closer to her.

"Fine!" Soul ground out. Abruptly, he lowered his head and took her finger into his mouth with a soft slurp. His tongue gently slid along the pad and coated it with his saliva.

"AHHH," Maka exclaimed, "Soul what are you doing?" Her voice had become shrill by the end.

This was extremely uncomfortable, she rationalized. He was practically sucking on her finger, and he had the audacity to look up at her with gleaming, red eyes. As if she liked this!

She blushed madly, as _unappropriate_ feelings his action evoked in her. Little stems of desire shooting through her arm and curling in her gut—

"Yuuheidyuudintwantannyce," came out garbled around her finger.

"SOULLL!" Maka exclaimed again, unable to understand what in the world he was saying and just wanting him to _stop_. Her mental faculties were too busy otherwise occupied to realize she could just pull away.

Soul gave her digit one last drawn out suck, making sure to slide his tongue firmly from her first knuckle to the tip, before letting it out with a little _pop_! He gave her a maddeningly infuriating grin and patronizingly repeated himself.

"You said you didn't want any ice."

"You didn't have to _suck _on my finger," Maka all but shrieked.

Soul pressed the ice to her finger. "Then put some ice on it."

With that, he sauntered away, very pleased with himself. He loved to tease his meister and get her all riled up. Even though it most often than not ended up in a painful Maka Chop, the cute, indignant or embarrassed faces she made were worth it. And today, he had even done it so well, she was too shocked to Maka Chop him.

…And, not that he was going to admit it to anyone but himself, he hadn't sucked on her finger purely out of his desire to tease her—or to take care of her, either. She had tasted nice in his mouth, mostly like the dinner she was making, but it still thrilled him to be licking her like that. It was a momentary indulgence to the desires he usually denied.

As Soul flopped onto the couch, shedding his black jacket along the way, he closed his eyes and thought about the girl in the other room.

With large grassy green eyes that he thought he could stare into forever, silky, dirty blonde hair that teased him in those pigtails, and small but nicely plump, kissable lips…Maka Albarn had the face of an angel, in his opinion. He had grown to love the strength in her slightly pointed chin, to admire the way her small nose turned up just slightly… Mmm, and he could only imagine sucking on the nipples on her tiny tits the same way he had just sucked on the tip of her finger. Would she blush the way she did now?

Soul could suddenly feel a tingle in his groin, and mentally he made himself stop. Getting a hard on for his meister in the living room was not cool.

In the kitchen, Maka stared at her wet finger. With every passing second, her embarrassment was quickly being replacing by anger.

She was going to kill him! How dare he invade her privacy like that and try to make a fool out of her! And after today, getting nosebleeds all over the place when seeing Blair and Co. in all their scantily clad outfits, for him to—well, she wasn't sure what that had to do with this, but it did!

And she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Maka shut off the stove and stormed out of the kitchen. She didn't want anything to burn while she was beating Soul to within an inch of his life.

"**MAKA CHOP!"**

Soul face planted on the table as the familiar book-induced pain throbbed throughout his cranium.

"**MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP!"**

After the fourth chop, Maka's overwhelming rage subsided, and she spun around to storm back into the kitchen.

Soul's hand on her shoulder, abruptly spinning her back around to face him, stopped her.

"Four Maka Chops?" he bellowed. "Isn't that excessive for trying to help?"

"It would be, except you weren't trying to help!" she testily shot back. "One was for being such a pervert in the kitchen, and three were for your lewd behavior all day!"

"You Maka Chopped me all day!" he roared as he moved closer to her, subconsciously trying to intimidate her.

"I don't care!" she stated childishly. She leaned forward, refusing to be intimidated, until their noses were practically touching. "You clearly haven't learned your lesson! You go and get aroused at every almost naked woman you see, and then to have the audacity to touch me like that, as if, as if—AGGHHH!" she screamed, unable to articulately vent how she felt.

"Are you jealous, Maka?" Soul asked with a little knowing smirk. "And you weren't exactly complaining in the kitchen."

"I'm complaining now, you idiot!" she fired back, jabbing him in the chest with her injured finger. "Oww," she muttered in surprise. She had forgotten about that despite it being the trigger to this situation.

Soul caught the offending hand by the wrist.

Before he could speak or do something stupid—'_like sucking on my finger again_,' Maka thought—he barreled on. "It's RUDE to always stare at girls' chests! And her other unmentionables! You're such a pervert, Soul!"

Soul wasn't fazed in the slightest. "I don't stare at any girl's chest, only big ones, unlike your tiny tits," he goaded.

Maka's lower lip trembled. So what if her tits were tiny and no guys ever looked at her the way guys looked at Blair? That was fine, because she didn't want to be looked at like that. Sure, she sometimes wished guys would at least think she was pretty…but, well, with a chest like hers, which was seemed to be all guys looked at, she just wasn't. And it didn't bother her. Nope, not in the slightest.

"Shut UP! Makaaaa Cho—," she yelled.

Soul caught her other wrist too, the one attached to the hand holding the book, and she dropped it in surprise.

"Silly woman. At least be honest with _yourself_. It does bother you."

"Y-you," she spluttered. How did he know what she was thinking?

Soul leaned until their foreheads barely touched. "I can feel it," he responded solemnly.

Maka's lower lip trembled before tightening in a frown.

But before she could speak, Soul murmured quietly, all traces of teasing and banter gone from his tone, "It's uncool to be jealous, Maka. I like you just the way you are. And…Blair is sexy, but I don't want to do this to her…"

Soul's lips pressed softly against Maka's own. She immediately stilled as her mind exploded.

Soul was kissing her? _**Soul was kissing her?**_

Soul hadn't bothered to think his actions through. Maka was suffering, and he wanted her to feel better about herself. He knew she would Maka Chop him later as well as probably ignore him for days, but, but, hopefully she would no longer think she wasn't pretty. Besides, faced with this golden opportunity, Soul's subconscious wasn't going to pass it up. He had yearned to do this for such a long time…

His lips massaged hers gently, trying to coax some kind of response from her. Soul was determined to give his all in this one kiss, knowing he would probably never get another chance.

Fleetingly, his tongue darted out and licked her lower lip. Maka let out a gasp as her insides and lips tingled in pleasure and goose bumps broke out along her skin.

Soul swiftly slid his tongue inside her cavern, plundering her mouth. He almost swayed from the heady taste. She tasted so damn good Soul wanted to just eat her up. Almost roughly he rubbed his tongue against hers and—now Soul did sway slightly, as Maka's tongue wrapped around his own.

His hands immediately came up to cradle her face as he poured out all his feelings into their kiss.

Maka's hands clutched his shirt almost desperately as she responded.

Maka…Maka had never thought Soul would kiss her. She, deep down, had always wanted Soul to look at her, to see her as more than just a friend or as his meister. Over the years, she had realized that her feelings for Soul were more than just what they appeared to be, but she had always tamped it down.

But, but, with his tongue in her mouth and the pleasure racing down her body, she couldn't ignore her feelings any longer. _This _is what she had wanted. To be kissing Soul, to be touching Soul like this, to, to…let herself love Soul and be loved by him.

"Ahh," Maka moaned softly as she broke away. It was too much, too many new sensations all throughout her body. She ached down there, where she had only ever ached after some …_naughty_ dreams, she felt like she was on fire, and her lips were almost numb with sensation.

Soul gave her a toothy grin, taking satisfaction from the dazed, flushed look she wore.

Again without thinking, he sat, pulling him down on top of him so that she was straddling his lap.

"So that's how you feel about me?" he questioned saucily. His grin had stretched even wider, and he looked like the cat that had eaten the canary—smug, self satisfied, and pleased.

Maka tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Her brain was scrambled after that kiss.

'_But, but, is he going to tease me now?'_ she thought.

He had said he didn't want to do this to Blair, implying that kissing her was something that he had wanted to do to her…but Soul didn't like her like that, and he certainly wasn't looking at her like he had always wanted to kiss her—

"And how would you know what always wanting to kiss you looked like?" Soul murmured, pulling her down by the nape of her neck. Gently, he pressed not one or two, but three kisses to her lips, and Maka's eyes fluttered closed again.

Slowly, he smoothed his hands down the sides of her body.

"Do you know what wanting to undress you looks like?" he whispered almost darkly.

His hands cupped her shapely derriere through the fabric of her skirt, and he kneaded her lightly.

"Or wanting to feel you all over? To treat you as more than a _friend_? Or a meister?"

His hands now slid upwards from her knees, his rough skin pricking her flesh in a good way. Her skirt began to bunch around his fingers as he glided ever upwards, stopping just short of her panties. His thumbs stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and Maka jumped, squeaking. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and surely Soul _wouldn't_—

Soul let her skirt fall demurely around her and rested his hands lightly on her hips.

"This is what it looks like."

Maka opened her eyes, and squeaked again. His crimson eyes had darkened. Soul's usually flat eyes, danced under her gaze, and the intensity of his unveiled stare burned right back into her soul.

"I…I like you too, Soul," Maka managed to fumble out awkwardly. "I just never thought you saw me that way."

Soul smirked, letting his head fall back against the couch. "Laaame confession Maka, so I'll take that cool kiss in its stead."

Maka's face immediately turned beet red, thinking about her first kiss, and she suddenly had the need to hide her face from Soul's knowing gaze.

Maka tucked her nose into Soul's collarbone and curled her hands against his chest. Her fingers lightly grasped the material of his shirt, and the feel of his hard, planar chest under some of her digits sent unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, electric tingles zipping through her.

Soul's jagged teeth fashioned a satisfied smirk. She was trying to hide her blush from his smug, glowing eyes, but he could feel the heat from her cheeks practically scorch his neck.

His arms curled around her small, fragile waist possessively, but his hands only loosely clasped her back. He felt no need to move or to indulge in his desires to ravage her—to see and feel every centimeter of flesh and mark it as his or to suffocate her with years of pent up kisses—just yet. For now, he was basking in the glory of holding her, savoring the feel of her body molded against him, and enjoying the supremely satisfying knowledge that she was finally his in every way that counted—not only as meister or partner, as friend or roommate, nor even as the closest thing to family he had, but finally, _FINALLY_ as his true other half.

There was almost a dark joy in his thoughts—a tinge of black selfishness tainting his otherwise pure love for her. Perhaps it was due to the darkness, the madness in his soul, that said while Soul would sacrifice his life for her and—begrudgingly, unhappily, painfully—would have let her go if she had truly wished it, there was just that little bit of greed, of pride, in the knowledge that he, Soul Eater, was the one she truly wanted.

"Soul…," Maka tentatively whispered. "I…"

_She what?_ Maka was unsure of how to vocalize her inner thoughts. She was happy that he returned her feelings, but, not only that, she was _relieved_. It felt like being able to breathe normally again after being submerged deep underwater, fighting to keep the oxygen in her lungs. Yet there were tendrils of nervousness thrashing in Maka's gut and butterflies fluttering wildly in an attempt to escape. Between struggling to create a Death Scythe to surpass her papa, and studying to be number one in school, and fighting to defeat the witches and the Kishin, and trying to help her friends with—well, the point was, between everything going on in her hectic life, Maka had never had the opportunity to be a normal, teenaged girl. She had never went on dates…kissed—_before tonight_, she remembered, new warmth flooding her cheeks—or even held hands with anyone—other than with Soul, and that was usually in the midst of a battle, hardly the most romantic setting. And, now, Soul had not only delivered the most mindblowing first kiss she thought any girl could ever have, she wanted more.

But…well, she knew she wasn't exactly _good _at this kind of thing, and the thought that maybe her inexperience would make Soul frustrated with her, or that he would ask too much of her too soon… also made her stomach clench.

Soul's gravelly voice interrupted her down-spiraling thoughts.

"You don't have to say it, Maka. I understand you, you know. A cool guy like me…I can feel the beat of your soul," Soul breathed into her ear, causing all her insides to turn to pleasurable, squirming jelly. "Stop overanalyzing, for once. Just feel me, too."

Maka closed her eyes and very slowly moved so that her forehead rested against his. Taking a deep steadying breath, she blew it out slowly and felt the almost unconscious resonance between them develop. She could feel the hum of Soul in her body, his emotions singing in her veins. She could feel the smugness, the possessiveness, the happiness, the worry for her, and the lightness in him their kiss had inspired, but, more than anything, she could feel his love for her singing, singing in his soul.

She knew him, too, and it was suddenly silly—her insecurities. She trusted him with everything in her, and, after all this time, something like a kiss didn't suddenly change who Soul was. Soul was Soul, and he would never go faster than she wanted or be frustrated with her lack of knowledge. He treasured her above all else. If anything, he was pleased with her ineptitude because it meant that no other had ever touched his Maka and that he got to be her first in everything.

Besides, she could sense a certain smugness in his mind at being able to be the teacher for once.

They stayed that way for a long time, basking in their newfound relationship and the feel of being so close after denying it for so long. Few words were exchanged as they instead preferred to let their thoughts and feelings flow directly through their bond, and there was a long awaited intimacy in that, too.


End file.
